Slave of Darkness
by siriusgirl4ever
Summary: For 13 years, Kaylen killed and she liked it. One dark, stormy night, three words were said and Kaylen found herself reflecting on her life and all that has happened. And she finds herself making the biggest choice of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: "I Love You"**

_Oh, this is so sweet_ thought Kaylen to herself, as she stared from the long knife in her hand to the small whimpering figure in front of her. _This was way too sweet_ she thought again as she raised the knife. She did not strike, she was savoring her victory. She was savoring that look on the face of the figure in front of her.

The person in front of her was a teenage boy with bright, emerald green eyes. He had dark black hair that was sticky with both blood and sweat. There was a long, deep cut running right across the face, from where the Kaylen had hit him. He had a look of both fear and confusion on his face as he stared at her.

"How. . . How could you do this?" he said shaking.

"Oh, it was so easy and enjoyable, Travis- trust me" said Kaylen with a big grin on her face.

"But I thought we were friends… why would you want to kill me?"

Kaylen laughed at these words. Friends? Please? Just because Travis was, the first and only friend Kaylen had did not mean she could not kill him. Just because he was the only one who stood by her side, and defended her no matter what, did not stop Kaylen from wanting to kill him. Besides, she had a mission to do.

"Oh don't be so stupid Travis" she said laughing at him.

"Why… Why would you become a killer all of a sudden?"

"I have always been a killer Travis, since before I even meet you." This was true. Kaylen had always been a murderer and was always proud of it. She could not think of anything she liked to do more then take a life out of a person.

Travis began to quickly look around the room, looking for a way out. Travis was wasting his time; Kaylen had planned this for the last 2 years. There is no escape; she had made sure of that.

"There is no escape, Travis. It's over."

She raised the knife over his head ready to strike him, ready for him to put up a good fight. But he did not. Kaylen lowered the knife slowly, thinking. _Why wasn't he fighting? He always puts up a good fight when he is in grave danger._ Kaylen looked at him and saw that he was calm. Not afraid one bit that he was about to die. No, he was just… calm. Then he said something that will be the last thing Kaylen ever hears from him.

"I love you."

Kaylen had expected many things to come out of Travis's mouth, but never these three words. Kaylen let go of the knife and it landed on the floor with a small thud. She stared at him, and he stared back. Nothing in the world could possible understand how Kayren felt at these words. These went straight to her heart and they froze it.

She then realized that she did really care about Travis. She didn't want him to die, and she knew they both can turn around and they can run where no one will ever find them. She knew that is she stopped herself from killing Travis she can escape the world around her that was crumbling and coming to a close. She can escape the people who were forcing her to kill. She can start her life all over again, stop living in the past. Oh, but Kaylen's past was a sad story. She was a very, very happy child who had everything she ever wanted.

Until the day, her whole world just fell apart…

A/N: This is my first story, so I'm sorry if its too short or not clear. The other chapters will be alot better I promise. Don't forget to r/r read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: History Unfolded

Kaylen was only five years old. She was playing hide-and-go-sleep with her mother. Her mother was it. Kaylen hid under the piano and waited until her mother found her, After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Kaylen's mother popped her head under the piano. Kaylen jumped on her mother and the both of them were on the ground laughing. Then they both heard the front door open. _Daddy's here.._ Kaylen thought.

Usually, when her father came, Kaylen would run up to him and hug him. But today was different. Kaylen's father had a tired look on his face and his eyes were red. He had an empty beer bottle in his hand. He was clearly drunk. Kaylen had never seen her father like this. She went to the farthest corner in the room and hid there. Kaylen's mother, on the other hand, went up to him and said, "What did you do to yourself, David?"

Kaylen's father just smiled and raised the empty beer bottle higher and then sent it crashing down on top of his wife's head with a loud crash. Kaylen froze as she stared at the blood coming out of her mother's head. She kept on staring as her mother fell on the floor with a small thud. She was dead.

Kaylen began to scream. Her father turned to her with an evil grin on his face. He began to walk toward her, so she ran. Kaylen ran up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door as she heard her father's footsteps going up the stairs. She leaned her back against the wall, her mind racing. _How could he do this? How could he have killed her mother? How? Did he want to kill her? Yes, he did. _All of a sudden, she heard her father pounding on the door trying to break it open. Kaylen ran to the window, her only exit. She climbed on top of her toy chest and tried to open the window but she couldn't. She then grabbed a book from the floor and threw it out the window. Shards flew out and landed everywhere. She was about to get out of the window when she heard a small cough from behind here. She turned.

There was a man with dark, cold, grey eyes sitting on her bed with a large smile on his face. His long black hair fell over his eyes, making him look quite handsome. As Kaylen stared at him, she realized he look like he was in his mid-twenties. Ignoring the sound coming from the door, the man spoke.

"Ah… running away from our fears, are we? Wouldn't it just be better to face your father?"

"He… killed… he killed my mother for no reason, and now he wants to kill me!"

"Then why are you running away? If I were you, I would get revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, revenge. Here take this, it might be useful." He handed Kaylen a long dagger. She took it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get revenge." Answered the cold voice.

All of a sudden, there was a loud boom as Kaylen's father was successful in getting the door off its hinges. In the pathway was Kaylen's father breathing deeply, with the broken beer bottle still in his hand. He went closer to Kaylen and she ran to the other side of the window away from him. The man with the cold voice remained sitting on the bed with an amused smile on his face.

"Come on, Kaylen. Come give daddy a big hug," said Kaylen's father with a big laugh.

Kaylen was about to run for it, when she realized her father was between her and the window. She looked at the dagger in her hand, and her mother's dead face appeared in her mind. Her father went up to Kaylen with the beer bottle. Kaylen brought the dagger up and then sent it straight down on her father's chest. He stared at his own blood and back at Kaylen with large eyes. He then said three words that will haunt Kaylen until her dieing day.

"I love you." He fell to the ground dead.

Kaylen just stared at what she had just done. She couldn't believe that she had jus murdered her father. Then the mad on the bed got up and grabbed the dagger. He then threw it out the window.

"Nice work, Kaylen. You killed your father, excellent." He began to laugh and Kaylen began to feel uneasy. He continued, "I thought Kalabar was nuts when he said you were the one we needed, but I guess he was right." He laughed again.

"What do you mean? Who is Kalabar? Why do you need me?"

"You will know the answers to all of those questions soon, but right now your coming with me."

Before Kaylen could open her mouth to say something, he grabbed her and stuffed an old rag into her mouth. He dragged down the stairs into the living room. Kaylen had one last look on her dead mother's look before she and the man with the cold eyes stepped outside into the darkness.


End file.
